


blackened, broken heart

by sherlocked221



Series: Cute(ish) Mystrade [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, his heart had not just been broken but shattered into hundreds of little black shards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	blackened, broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to all those who read my Mystrade stories (and all my other pairings). Here is a bit of a sadder story

Mycroft looked at the silver haired detective inspector. He was far too tired to fight but too angry to just leave and let Anthea let him out. Lestrade leant on the back of Mycroft’s white leather armchair and looked down to the floor. What was the point in fighting when it was all one sided. He was the one shouting, expressing his feelings while his cold-hearted lover sat, sprawled out on the sofa.  
“So… is this it?” Lestrade asked, quietly rising his head but his gaze still lay on the dark carpet. Mycroft sighed deeply, casting his eyes to his lap. He didn’t say a word, if he did, he could jeopardize the little chance of his lover staying and not just for a night…  
“You know, Mycroft, I sometimes wonder why the hell I could love you!” Lestrade yelled which just took Mycroft by surprize. It suddenly felt like someone had grabbed his heart and was threatening to stamp on it. Slowly, he rose to his feet and with another sigh, showed his lover the door. He couldn’t take much more of this and after that remark, even being silent wouldn’t make Lestrade stay.  
“Sir, do you want anything else?” Anthea asked half an hour after Lestrade had left. Mycroft had collapsed in the armchair that Lestrade had stood behind during the fight and he still hadn’t moved.  
“No… no… unless you could quickly get John on the phone.”  
Anthea was only too happy to get the sweet army doctor (weird how it sounds) on the phone before leaving to get home for 10 o’clock. And, glad to be alone, Mycroft took a swig of his drink and waited for John to pick up.  
All the silence was perfect for him to review the situation. The fight had started with him refusing to go to a pub with Lestrade and ended with them wondering what the hell brought them together in the first place. Then again, Mycroft still remembered why he loved Lestrade so much; it was just now when it hit him that the feeling was not mutual. Now, his heart had not just been broken but shattered into hundreds of little black shards. And then John’s voice crackled down the line.  
“Mycroft, look you haven’t called at a good moment. Call me back, yeah.” He said sounding totally distracted. Without a word to confirm, Mycroft discontinued the call and slumped into the chair, just as tears began welling in his eyes…


End file.
